1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to a latching arrangement which may be used on an upright cleaner having a pouch or pocket for the storage of an accessory appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool storage in canister cleaners either within or on the canister casing is old and well known. Storage of tools on the handles of upright cleaners or the like is also known. It is also known (Ser. No. 419,615) to provide an upright type floor care appliance having a nested accessory appliance mounted in a rigid housing of the floor care appliance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a locking arrangement for this configuration to insure securement between the accessory appliance and the upright floor care appliance.
It is an additional object of the invention to insure proper arrested nesting of an accessory appliance in an upright type floor care appliance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide new and novel locking linkage having general utility in the latching art.